Italian/CHDK per principianti
I primissimi passi * [[#Comprare_un_nuova_fotocamera|'Quale fotocamera dovrei comprare?']] * [[#Ho_gi.C3.A0_la_fotocamera.21|'Ho già la fotocamera!']] Comprare un nuova fotocamera Limitazioni Se state pianificando l'acquisto di una fotocamera per usarla con CHDK, dovete fare attenzione ai seguenti punti: *'CHDK' funziona solo con fotocamere digitali Canon''. È altamente sconsigliato tentare di utilizzarlo con fotocamere di altri produttori. *Al momento della stesura '''CHDK funziona solo con fotocamere digitali P&S (Point And Shoot). Le fotocamere Point And Shoot (dette anche Digitali compatte) sono piccole, tascabili e facili da usare, senza obiettivi particolarmente sofisticati. Le DSLR (Digital Single Lens Reflex) o fotocamere SLR sono più complesse, più grandi, richiedono obiettivi aggiuntivi e sono anche più costose. Queste fotocamere sono per professionisti o semi-professionisti ed offrono già alcune delle funzionalità rese disponibili da CHDK (come gestire file RAW e bracketing avanzato). Come scelta iniziale, un principiante dovrebbe acquistare una fotocamera Point And Shoot. Buoni posti per avere informazioni sulle fotocamere digitali sono http://www.dpreview.com/reviews/Dpreview (offers lots of camera reviews) oppure Forum, un sito web popolato da appassionati che amano parlare delle fotocamere Canon. Il forum CHDK fornisce anche utili consigli: Forum Link 1, Forum Link 2 e Forum Link 3 *'CHDK' funziona solo con modelli di fotocamere specifici e specifiche versioni del firmware. Ogni fotocamera digitale contiene un piccolo programma, detto firmware, che controlla le varie funzioni della fotocamera. Per ciascuna nuova fotocamera digitale, gli sviluppatori di CHDK devono estrarre dalla memoria della fotocamera questo programma e rendere CHDK compatibile con questo. Ci può volere quindi un po' di tempo perché un nuovo modello di fotocamera sia supportato da CHDK, in quanto gli sviluppatori usualmente devono avere accesso alla fotocamera e al firmware per essere certi che non sorgano problemi. CHDK deve anche essere adattato dagli sviluppatori per le diverse versioni del programma firmware. Se acquistate una fotocamera che è sul mercato da un po' di tempo, è molto probabile che i programmatori di canon abbiano aggiornato il firmware una o più volte. Un sistema per determinare la versione di firmware presente nella fotocamera è indicato più sotto (oppure leggete FAQ entry). Potete controllare se una fotocamera e la relativa versione di firmware sono attualmente supportati da CHDK controllando l'elenco ufficiale CHDK camera list. Come determinare la versione del firmware di una fotocamera Canon P&S Preparare la scheda SD Se questa procedura è complessa, guardate la pagina più dettagliata nelle FAQ . Per poter vedere la versione del firmware della vostra fotocamera dovete preparare una scheda SD speciale. Vi servirà una normale scheda SD, con una capacità massima di 4 GB e un computer equipaggiato con un lettore di schede SD. Notare che CHDK funziona anche con schede di capacità superiore a 4 GB, ma occorre un ulteriore passo non descritto qui. Per dettagli vedere le FAQ. I laptop recenti normalmente hanno il lettore di SD integrato; se avete un computer meno recente, vi occorrerà un lettore di USB separato, collegato ad una delle porte USB. Seguite ora questi passi: # Inserite la scheda SD nel lettore e copiate tutto il suo contenuto in un posto sicuro. # Formattate la scheda SD con il click-destro sulla lettera dell'unità della scheda SD e scegliete l'opzione Format Nota: il punto 2 non è sempre necessario: la presenza del fil ver.req è talvolta sufficiente. # Create un file (vuoto) nella radice della scheda SD, denominandolo ver.req. Potete farlo semplicemente con il click-destro su uno spazio vuoto nella radice della scheda, scegliendo quindi l'opzione di menu Nuovo >'Documento di testo'. Editate ver.req e, quando richiesto, cliccate su Sì per confermare che volete cambiare l'estensione. Su alcune nuove fotocamere potreste aver bisogno di creare un file vers.req anziché ver.req per poter vedere la versione del firmware. Nel negozio Con questa scheda speciale potete andare nel vostro negozio e chiedere al commesso se, cortesemente, può inserire questa scheda nella fotocamera che volete acquistare, per una prova. # Commutate la fotocamera nella modalità Play e accendetela. Ricordate: la fotocamera deve essere nella modalità Play prima che voi la accendiate! # Attendete la completa accensione della fotocamera # Individuate i pulsanti e (vedere l'immagine a sinistra) # Premere e tenere premuto . # Continuando a tener premuto , premere una volta . # Osservare il display. Vedrete qualcosa del genere: Canon PowerShot A650 IS P-ID:315B NT D Firmware Ver GM1.00D NoError Jul 6 2007 12:41:33 La parte GM''1.00D'' è la versione del firmware. Se vedete elencato B'1.xx, usualmente questo indica che il firmware è in versione beta. Prendete nota del modello della fotocamera e della versione del firmware, rimuovete la vostra scheda SD e ringraziate il commesso per la cortesia. Verificate l'elenco ufficiale CHDK Camera list per controllare se quel particolare modello di fotocamera e relativa versione di firmware sono supportate da CHDK. CHDK danneggerà la mia fotocamera? CHDK è progettato in modo tale da non modificare in alcun modo i programmi interni alla fotocamera. Questo significa che non appena rimuovete la scheda SD la fotocamera tornerà a funzionare come nuova. Voi non potete danneggiare la fotocamera digitale, ma nessuno lo può garantire. In ogni caso non è mai stato segnalato che una fotocamera sia stata danneggiata da una versione ufficiale di CHDK. Nel peggiore dei casi, è possibile che la fotocamera si blocchi. A questo si può facilmente rimediare spegnendo la fotocamera e rimuovendo le batterie per circa un minuto. Fate attenzione alle versioni sperimentali di CHDK, le quali non sono controllate a fondo. Così, se temete questa possibilità, usate esclusivamente le versioni ufficiali che sono versioni verificate e stabili. Alcune combinazioni di comandi script si ritiene che possano danneggiare i motori dello zoom, ma solo utenti evoluti si azzardano ad usarle. In ogni caso, non c'è stata alcuna segnalazione di danneggiamenti. Gli script standard sono sicuri. Altre informazioni tecniche sono disponibili a: What is the worst that can happen? ----- Ho già la fotocamera! Check List * una scheda SD ('al massimo da 4 GB) * un lettore di schede SD * un Personal Computer con una porta USB libera * conoscenza di base dell'uso del PC ---- Carichiamo CHDK nella scheda * (per Windows 98/ME/2000/XP/2003/2008) * Gli utenti di Mac dovrebbero guardare a Mac FAQ * Gli utenti di Linux dovrebbero reperire CHDK onto SD card and make SD card bootable Attenzione: ricordate che questo metodo cancellerà tutti i file dalla scheda SD. # Collegare il lettore di schede alla porta http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Universal_Serial_Bus%7CUSB. # Inserire la scheda SD nel lettore. # Verificare che la nuova periferica sia visibile al PC (sarà un dispositivo rimovibile), controllando che la dimensione della periferice sia proprio quella della scheda SD. Se non lo è, verificate la procedura di installazione del vostro lettore di schede SD. Non procedete finché non siete sicuri del funzionamento corretto del lettore di schede SD e che la scheda sia correttamente accessibile. # Scaricate CardTricks dal Wiki oppure cercate Card Tricks thread e salvatelo in una cartella del PC. Da questa cartella, date la doppia cliccata al file appena scaricato: Card Tricks si aprirà. # Verificate il riquadro Auto. # Cliccate il card stamp (sotto l'Auto box) e selezionate card's drive unit. Fate attenzione: è il drive corrispondente al lettore precedentemente identificato per la scheda SD. # La sezione Card Info & Selection è ora aggiornata. Leggete e controllate ancora una volta che sia la vostra scheda SD: la dimensione della scheda è un buon controllo. Se non ha la dimensione, (non formattata) ed avete appena comperato la scheda, questo è un controllo positivo: avete individuato correttamente la vostra scheda. # Cliccate il pulsante Format as FAT, leggete e accettate il messaggio. Card Tricks formatterà la scheda nel formato adatto per CHDK. Attendeta la fine del processo. # Cliccate sul pulsante Make Bootable, leggete e accettate il messaggio. Card Tricks preparerà la scheda per l'autocaricamento della fotocamera. # Cliccate Download CHDK. Il browser aprirà la pagina ufficiale dalla quale scaricare CHDK. Scegliete il modello di fotocamera e cliccate sul relativo file ZIP, ricordando dove avete scaricato il file! È possibile che vi siano più file per la medesima fotocamera: sceglietelo per la versione del firmware della vostra fotocamera. Se avete dubbi andate su back here. # Cliccate il pulsante CHDK->Card scegliendo il file ZIP che avete appena scaricato, confermate e attendete il messaggio che segnala la fine dell'operazione. # Rimuovete la schda SD dal lettore. # Bloccate la scheda! (la piccola slitta di plastica posta sul lato della scheda SD) # La vostra scheda SD è ora [http://chdk.wikia.com/wiki/FAQ#Q._How_can_I_make_the_CHDK_program_load_automatically_at_startup.3F autoload] pronta all'uso. # Inserite la scheda (sempre protetta verso scrittura) nella fotocamera e accendetale. Se è andato tutto bene, lampeggerà lo splash screen di CHDK. Osservazione: se volete saperne di più sul processo di boot, iniziate quì: How does CHDK start running Ultima possibilità: Se non siete ancora riusciti, provate CHDK For Newbies - How To Install. È un divertente corso video che vi guiderà passo passo. Suggerimento: È preferibile usare un lettore di schede, se potete, anziché un cavo USB. Ci sono molte situazioni dove la porta USB della fotocamera vi può confondere. ---- CHDK è caricato! La prima cosa che noterete usando CHK è che l'OSD (On Screen Display) è cambiato. Vedrete, da sinistra verso destra: un numero, due icone e una percentuale. * Il primo numero indica lo spazio disponibile nella scheda SD, in MB. * La prima icona rappresenta la batteria e al disotto è indicata la percentuale rimanente di carica. * L'icona a destra visualizza lo spazio libero, disponibile nella scheda SD. Category:Italian